


No chaperone....

by aljohnson



Series: "We're all alone" [8]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, Sex, Smut, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have danced around this for long enough....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposition...

There was a quiet knocking on the door frame of Jack’s office, and he looked up from his papers, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

“Since when did you knock, Miss Fisher?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Well, I didn’t know if you were perhaps meeting with an entire tribe of secret relatives, Inspector” retorted Phryne, crossing her arms and leaning against the door jamb. 

“Ah” said Jack, smiling. He thought he’d got away with that particular occurrence; he should have realised the relief would only be temporary.

Phryne stood up straight, stepped fully into Jack’s small office, carefully pushing the door shut behind her. Jack moved round from behind the desk, carefully shutting the door leading to the interview room. At least if she was going to yell at him, the entire station wouldn’t hear her. Jack leant against the edge of the desk, facing Phryne as she stalked over to him. She insinuated herself between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She lightly brushed her lips across his cheek.

“Jack Robinson, how very dare you not tell me that you had a sister?” she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. She was teasing him, he thought. He certainly hoped she was teasing him. He kissed her back, justifying it as an attempt at assessing the situation. As Jack kissed Phryne on the lips, her mouth opening to accommodate his questing tongue, he suddenly remembered where he was. ‘Professionalism’ they had agreed; at the office and at crime scenes.

He reluctantly broke off the kiss, “Mmm, Miss Fisher, as, absolutely lovely as your interrogation technique is, I am at work.” he smiled as he carefully unpeeled her arms from his neck. 

“Yes, Jack, I realise that, but the question remains….” She batted her eyelids at him as she took a small step backwards. Jack felt the loss of her warmth keenly. He swallowed deeply.

“Sorry. But if you will keep on turning up at my crime scenes, then you have to expect a surprise every once in a while” he crossed his arms, leaning more heavily against the battered wood of the desk. 

“A sister, a niece, and an unseen nephew and brother-in-law are hardly the sort of surprise one expects to encounter Jack!” replied Phryne.

“And it is highly unusual for me to be called to a murder outside my sister’s house. If it happens again, I might have to start asking Lizzie some searching questions” retorted Jack, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I have a strong suspicion that if your sister ever committed a murder, no-one would ever find the body” smouldered Phryne.

Jack pulled on the collar of his shirt to loosen it, “very probably not” he agreed. “Can I take it that I am forgiven then, for springing my sister on you like that?” he asked, a slight look of remorse crossing his face. 

“Only because Mandy is so adorable.” said Phryne, smiling. 

“She’s very, energetic” said Jack, apologetically. 

“She’s six Jack. I remember being six; the entire world is one glorious big adventure” Phryne beamed a broad smile. 

“It is” Jack slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply. She was going to tease him for all eternity, he could see that now. “But what brings you here? We wrapped the case yesterday; the brother-in-law ‘sang like a canary’. Poor chap’s entire life is ruined, for one foolish decision.” He looked at Phryne and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Indeed. If he’d just been honest, maybe your victim would still be alive” responded Phryne, anxious to move the conversation to the reason for her visit. “Anyway…” she lingered on the second syllable.

Jack leaned forward slightly, all his attention focused on Phryne. “Yes?” he asked. “I presume, given that I did not, in fact, get called back to her street after I left, that you and my sister managed to get on all right?” Jack was genuinely worried about the possibility that they might not.

Phryne leaned forward, closer to Jack again, “Like a house on fire, Jack. In fact, your sister showed me a photograph of you looking very dashing in your policeman’s uniform. All shiny buttons.” She casually stroked her hand casually up and down the lapels of Jack’s jacket as she spoke, “Even more buttons, I’d wager, than these clothes you’re wearing right now” 

Jack’s hands had instinctively moved to lightly hold Phryne’s waist, pulling her back slightly closer to him. The woman was the most intoxicating tease he had ever met. To hell with it he thought, let her have a taste of her own medicine for once, see if he could drive her to a fraction of the distraction she almost permanently presented to him, “well, Miss Fisher, if you liked that photograph so much, I do still have a dress uniform I could show you. If you’re interested, that is?” 

Jack smirked at her. Phryne examined Jack with purse-lipped curiosity and a small amount of glee. “Well I do enjoy a man in uniform, Inspector.” She paused, licking her lips, “but I enjoy a man out of uniform, even more” she moved backwards to sit in the chair meant for guests. Jack never took his eyes from hers as he slowly moved himself back to his own seat. He sat down carefully, waiting for Phryne to speak; she plainly had an ulterior motive for being here. 

“It occurred to me, Jack, that when we, discussed, all the evidence at the chalet earlier this week, that we unfortunately had to cut our, interview, short. Due to unfavourable circumstances” Phryne quirked an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. Her sudden appearance in Jack’s office today was slightly calculated. She felt Jack needed a final little nudge to find his way to her bed, and had decided that procedural based innuendo was as good a tactic as any; it was the thing they did best, after all. 

Jack swallowed; his adam’s apple feeling like it was going to rip itself from his throat. He recalled their conversation at the chalet, and spoke, tentatively, “yes. Circumstances, were, as you say, against us. I believe we did agree that we would, reconvene, when things were, more favourable.” He paused, he felt Phryne was dropping a very big hint here, and he flattered himself that he was quite good at picking up on clues. Mostly. He also felt that she was waiting for him to make an advance, “Are, circumstances, soon to be more favourable?” he asked, somewhat nervously.

“Well” said Phryne, appearing to consider her answer, “Apropos, of”, she wafted a hand through the air, “circumstances, you might like to know that my house will be, very quiet this evening.”

Jack never broke his gaze,” Jane?” he asked.

“Gone to see Ruth and her grandmother for the weekend. Desperate to catch up on several months’ worth of teenage chatter. Not back until Monday” replied Phryne. 

“Miss Williams?” asked Jack. 

“Church fete preparations. And after that, I believe she has every intention of having Hugh take her to a late programme at The Palais.”

“Mr Butler?”

“Doing whatever it is butlers do with their evening off. I’ve found it wisest, with Mr B, not to ask.” Phryne smiled. She waited, giving Jack the chance to make his decision. 

Jack blinked, twice, before laying his hands down carefully on the table top in front of him, levering himself up to stand, leaning over his desk towards her. “In that case, Phryne, it seems to me that this would be an excellent opportunity for me to take a full, statement, from you.” He paused, and Phryne sensed he was not quite finished, “however I do feel I should warn you, Miss Fisher” he deliberately rolled her name around his tongue, elongating her name, “that my investigations are, very, thorough. It could take all night for us to uncover all the facts”

Phryne tried not to show any shock at the blatancy of Jack’s statement. She suspected she was failing. “Well, Inspector” she widened her eyes as she reverted to formality, “Knowing you as I do, I would expect nothing less of you than a very thorough, very probing questioning. I am already looking forward to it”, she stood up, and leaning towards the desk murmured, “what time do you finish work?”

“Six” replied Jack, his gaze darting between her lips and her eyes. He leaned in, nipping her lips with his teeth as he lunged for her. The kiss was desperate, passionate and surprisingly forceful. Phryne wondered what on earth she had unleashed, and found that she relished the prospect of the discovery. She broke the kiss before they could get carried away. 

“I’ll be waiting” breathed Phryne, still leaning close. 

“Excellent” responded Jack, his voice a deep rumble. He leaned back, re-assuming his seat. He coughed, lightly, and ran a hand through his hair. He was shocked by his own coherence. He had never delivered a speech containing such subtext in his life, and he wondered where on earth he had managed to find the words. He suddenly found that any embarrassment he would have expected to have felt about propositioning Phryne in such a way was utterly non-existent. His confidence was buoyed somewhat.

Phryne stood to leave, smiling at Jack as she moved back to the door, gripping the knob lightly. She opened the door, and leant against the door frame once more. “I think you’ll find I’m a very, co-operative, witness, Jack” she smouldered, winking as she turned on her heels and sashayed out of the station. 

Hugh, who had been at the front desk and witnessed the end of the conversation, sighed, picked up the phone and rang Miss Fisher’s residence. He arranged to meet Dottie outside her church later that evening, deciding that the wrath of a Catholic Priest towards a protestant was preferable to having to witness, however briefly, any more private interactions between his boss and Miss Fisher.


	2. Dot to dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Phryne and Dot to have another of their little chats....

Phryne breezed through her front door some fifteen minutes after leaving City South, shrugging her overcoat off rapidly.

“Dot?” she called out, hanging her hat on a peg on the coat stand. 

Dot ran out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel. “Yes Miss?” she asked.

“I need a fire in my bedroom, I need to have a bath, and I need you to help me choose an outfit” Phryne fired off requests, sprinting up the stairs heading towards her boudoir. 

“Yes Miss” replied Dot, mentally ordering the tasks. Dot moved quickly up the stairs after Phryne. As Phryne moved into her bedroom to remove her current outfit, Dot went into the bathroom and started drawing the water for the bath. “Are you going out Miss?” she asked.

“No, staying in, Dot” replied Phryne from the bedroom. 

Dot furrowed her brow, well, that explained the fire. She sighed lightly and reached for the lavender bath salts. Dot sprinkled a generous helping of the salts into the water, and reached her hand into the warmth to swirl the salts across the bath. Satisfied that the bath would take care of itself for a short while, Dot moved through to the bedroom to gather up Phryne’s clothes. She turned her attention to the fire as Phryne moved through to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Phryne slipped into the still running bath water, feeling the warmth relax her muscles. Dot had used the lavender salts; she could smell the scent of the delicate plant wafting in the steam. As she sat in the bath, waiting for the water to fill the tub further, she considered her hopes for the evening. 

She was strangely nervous, suddenly sex felt like a very big step. As she thought about why that might be, it occurred to her that it was a combination of it being Jack, who she had wanted for a very long time, and the fact that she was actually in love with him. Phryne was wise enough not to confuse lust and love; she knew they were very different, and was well aware that however much she may have cared for any of her previous lovers, she had not been in love with any of them. She knew she had not really been in love with Rene; no, Rene had not been love. Certainly the way she felt for him felt nothing like this. She wondered if it was similar for Jack; was the way he felt for her different to the way he had felt for Rosie? ‘I have never felt this way’ he had said, which seemed to suggest that it was in fact very different for him with her. She had never felt this way either. She felt safe with Jack, but the intensity of her feelings for him frightened her sometimes. She wondered if he felt it too? Yet somehow, telling him that she loved him had not felt like she was relinquishing control. It had felt like something she had needed to tell him. ‘Honest and Open’ they had agreed, and she had felt her heart lighten as she had spoken the words to him. 

Having laid and lit the fire, Dot knocked on the bathroom door and entered to find Phryne deep in contemplation, a faraway look in her eyes. “Miss?” she asked.

Phryne tore herself away from her thoughts, and looked up at Dot, who was carefully placing the Bakelite case on the washbasin, “I assume you’ll be wanting this Miss?” Dot asked.

“Yes, thank you Dot” said Phryne, smiling lightly. 

“Now, what clothes would you like me to put out Miss?” asked Dot. 

Phryne considered for a moment. “I have no idea Dot. Potentially, difficult. I want, something…”, she paused, unsure how to continue. 

Dot felt Miss Fisher’s nervousness, “well Miss, you’re staying in, so that probably excludes most of the really, fancy dresses. Are you thinking about a dress, Miss?” Dot asked, wondering who the next conquest was to be. 

“Maybe?” replied Phryne, “oh why is this so hard?” she threw her bath sponge into the water in frustration. 

“Miss?” Dot nervously asked, she had never seen Miss Fisher so unsure of herself, “Miss, why don’t you tell me about him, and we can go from there? Is it the gentleman who sent the roses Miss?” 

Phryne smiled, “he didn’t send them Dot; he handed them to me himself.” Dot looked surprised at this, she had assumed the flowers had been delivered, and that the card had been removed by Miss Fisher and kept somewhere discrete. “We went on a date. To the movies. Last Friday. Gosh, it seems so long ago, somehow” she sighed. 

“Such a lot has happened since then Miss, it has been a very chaotic week, what with everything up in the mountains, and Hugh and the Inspector coming to assist us. Wasn’t that kind of the Inspector, Miss?” asked Dot. 

“Hmm. Oh yes, very kind” Phryne smiled, recalling how very pleased she had been to see Jack, once she had recovered from the surprise. 

Dot was exasperated. She had accepted that her Miss enjoyed the company of men; she had accepted that her Miss had no qualms about men spending the night in her boudoir; she had even accepted that her Miss used, well, ‘methods’, to ensure there were no unwanted consequences of those nights, and she had accepted that her Miss did not consider any of this to be in any way sinful. But she wished that her Miss would see that the Inspector was obviously sweet on her, and Dot thought she saw her Miss looking at him with fondness on occasion too. She wished they would just decide to give it a go; Dot thought they could be quite good together. Now, whoever this was going to be tonight would be the latest brief fling, and Dot would no doubt be trying to mend torn stockings and not blush furiously as the man was shown the door tomorrow morning. 

Dot broke the silence which had descended, “you went on a date, Miss? Last Friday, Miss?” Dot was confused; she had heard her Miss come in late that night, but seemingly alone, and there had been no tell-tale indent in the other pillows the following morning. Going out on a date without it leading to the boudoir was most unusual. 

“Yes, we did” Phryne smiled, recalling Jack’s arms holding her close to him on the carousel. She thought now that she had probably allowed herself to fall entirely in love with him that evening. 

Dot recalled, “well Miss, last Friday evening you wore the white pleated skirt and the light blue bandeau. Were you thinking of something similar? Did he like that Miss? I mean, I realise that you dress to please yourself Miss, not the, men, but…” 

“Perhaps” said Phryne, still not overly focused on Dot. She was imagining Jack’s hands caressing her, running over her skin, touching her everywhere, his soft lips kissing her everywhere. As she imagined him leaning in and kissing her neck, she shivered.

“Is the water cold Miss?” asked Dot, eyeing Phryne with concern.

Phryne looked at Dot. The girl was trying her best, but Phryne realised she was being somewhat obtuse. She sighed; perhaps it was time to tell Dot about this whole ‘Jack situation’. 

“The water is fine Dot, thank you. And you are correct; we dress for ourselves, not for a man. But sometimes, sometimes Dot, taking a man’s feelings into account is the right thing to do” Phryne swallowed nervously, “and whilst he seems to be very fond of virtually everything I wear, I think Jack deserves something soft, and flowing, and without any terribly tricky fastenings” Phryne stopped speaking, giving Dot time to work it out.

“Jack?” Dot asked.

“Yes” replied Phyrne, simply, still waiting.

“That’s the same as the Inspector’s name, Miss” said Dot, with a tone of disappointment. 

“Yes” responded Phryne, deciding she had to confess all. She felt as guilty as a catholic confessing to their priest, and suddenly had an insight into Dot’s frequent bouts of nervousness. “It is the, Inspector, Dot” said Phryne, tugging her knees up to her chest as she sat up in the bath. 

Dot was stunned. She sat down on a chair at the side of the room. “Oh!” she ran everything through her filters, “you went for a date with the Inspector, Miss?”

“It was really rather, romantic” blushed Phryne, “I’ve really rather, fallen for him, Dot. Which is, a little frightening, if I’m being totally honest. I would have said something to you earlier, Dot, but it’s all happened rather quickly, actually” Phryne picked at a non-existent mark on her knee as she spoke.

“Oh Miss!” exclaimed Dot, a broad smile beaming across her face. Dot thought that actually, things had moved rather slowly, especially where her Miss was concerned, but she was not prepared to say that.

“And I know Dot, that you have always been very discrete, but I do need to ask you, very specifically, not to say anything about this to Hugh. Jack, well, Jack favours discretion, and it could obviously be, somewhat awkward for him if his Constable knew that, well….” Phryne gestured towards the bedroom. 

“Oh of course Miss. I never have said anything to Hugh, Miss, about any of your gentlemen callers, Miss.” Dot was positively blushing now.

“I know you haven’t, Dot, and I do appreciate that” Phryne could see that Dot was looking somewhat despondent still, “and I also think you should know that, things are, a bit, different with Jack, from, well, the others…” Phryne went quiet again. 

“Different, Miss?” asked Dot, wondering how on earth she was ever going to be able to face her fiancé’s boss without blushing. 

“He’s been for supper. And we went out on that date. And I’ve met his sister. And we both want it to be serious, Dot” Phryne squeezed the water from the sponge which she had retrieved from the bath. It had only recently occurred to Phryne that she did indeed want it to be serious with Jack. She was very unsure as to how that would work, given that she was notoriously flighty, and neither of them was interested in marriage, but she was optimistic that they would find a way somehow.

“Oh” said Dot, still trying to process everything, “one moment, Miss” she added, standing up and leaving the bathroom. Phryne sat back in the bath contemplating whether Dot was about to resign her post. Her mind quickly wandered once more, and at the point where she was imagining Jack sucking gently on her nipple the door carefully opened and Dot returned bearing a cocktail. 

“I’ve had Mr Butler prepare this for you Miss, to take the edge off your nerves, Miss,” Dot handed over the glass. The liquid was orange and bubbly and Phryne raised an eyebrow, “he says it’s a Buck’s Fizz, Miss” 

Phryne drank from the glass. How did Mr B do these things? The drink was refreshing and light, but the champagne could plainly be tasted underneath the orange juice. Phryne smiled; it was also rather clever, the champagne was considerably less alcoholic than virtually any other drink which could be found in the house, but Dot was correct, Phryne could feel her nerves subsiding. “Thank you Dot. What would I do without you and Mr B?” she said.

Dot smiled, “now Miss, I’ve had a think about it and a look through your wardrobe to see what’s available. When you’re ready to come out of the bath, Miss, I’ll show you the options. I’ll leave you to your bath now Miss.” Dot retreated back to the bedroom, pulling the door gently closed behind her. 

Phryne attended to her regime in the bath, before extracting herself from the water some minutes later. She towelled herself down, and flicked open the Bakelite case on the washbasin. Offering up a prayer to Marie Stopes she carefully inserted her diaphragm, before pulling her robe on and returning to her boudoir. 

“Now Miss, first decision; trousers or a skirt?” asked Dot, holding up one of each for consideration.


	3. Why keep the brakes on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Robinson is here for one reason, and one reason only. He's going big, he's going early, and he's not going home tonight....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll recall that it took 15 minutes for Phryne to get from City South to her house.....

At Eight minutes past Six, the doorbell rang. Phryne, who had been pacing the rug in the parlour since A Quarter To, immediately froze. Dot had been dispatched at Five Thirty to meet with Father Grogan to set out the tables and make other plans for the Church Fete tomorrow. Phryne had refused Mr B’s offer of a further cocktail, but had accepted a cup of tea. Coffee would have been too strong and would have given her back the jitters she was attempting to dispel. So tea had been drunk, whilst she waited. This was, she mused, glancing out of the window, most unlike her: Phryne Fisher did not sit around waiting for a man to call. 

Mr Butler, who had been doing some final tidying in the kitchen before he went out for the evening, moved through to the hallway, and opened the front door. Mr Butler assessed the man stood before him. He interpreted the look on Jack’s face as one of a man who had stepped back from the edge of the cliff, merely so that he could take a running jump at the chasm below. He bade Jack to come in, and smiled politely at him as he took Jack’s overcoat and hat from him, placing them on the coat stand. Mr Butler turned towards the parlour, noting that Miss Fisher was already halfway across the room. “Mr Robinson, Miss” Mr Butler offered, deciding that Jack was definitely not here on police business. 

“Thank you Mr Butler” said Phryne, pausing on the threshold of the hallway. Jack looked at her, scanning her from head to toe. She was wearing a calf length black skirt and a red top, all soft and flowing. He noticed that her feet were bare and it occurred to a small part of his brain that she was therefore not wearing any stockings. 

“If there’s nothing else, Miss” said Mr Butler, taking a step backwards.

“No, thank you Mr B. If we need anything we can fend for ourselves. Have a good night” Phryne said, briefly looking away from Jack to address Mr Butler. Phryne leaned back against the frame of the parlour door, crossing her arms behind her back, leaning her bottom onto her hands. Mr Butler bowed his head slightly.

“Good night Miss, Sir” he said, walking as hurriedly as a butler ever did back to the kitchen. Jack leaned against the door frame leading to the Dining Room, tipping his head to observe Mr Butler shrugging his coat on in the kitchen, checking his pockets. Jack crossed one leg over the other as he leaned, crossing his arms as well and resting one shoulder solidly against the door frame. 

Jack turned his head and looked towards Phryne. The expression in her eyes was one of hope mixed with hunger and a little anticipation. He hoped that she might already be as aroused as he was rapidly becoming. 

Since Phryne had left the Station, Jack had spent his time alternately pacing, sitting down and standing up. Nothing even approaching work had been accomplished by Jack. At one point Hugh had very gingerly put his head around the office door and offered a cup of tea. Jack had gratefully accepted, but had managed to spill as much tea in the saucer as he had been able to drink. Hugh had removed all the paperwork from Jack’s desk and managed to process it all completely by the time 6pm arrived and their shift finished. Jack had taken to quietly repeating the mantra ‘be confident’ under his breath. He should not be this nervous; but this was Phryne, and he had wanted her for so long. At a Quarter to Six Jack had retreated to the small bathroom at the Station to check his appearance and splash some cold water on his face. He reflected that this was a ridiculous situation; he had never been so blatantly invited to proposition someone; he had also never responded so emphatically. He knew exactly what he was doing, and, simultaneously, he had absolutely no idea what to expect. At two minutes to Six he was standing in the middle of his office, overcoat on, hat in hand, watching the door as if it might somehow burst into flame in front of him. As the various clocks in the station started to chime for Six O'Clock he had flung open the door to his office, and marched out with an expression of determination written across his face.

Now, as Jack leaned against one side of the door frame in Phryne's hallway, waiting to be truly alone with her, he took a very slow, very measured breath. Phryne looked at him; the expression on Jack’s face was one of pure desire and it was very plainly intended for her. It was also clear that whatever had previously held Jack back had now been banished. She slinked over to the dining room entry, and leaned on the opposite jamb of the door frame. Phryne snaked a bare foot up the door frame, her toes bending to support her weight. She casually peered her head in the direction of the kitchen, observing Mr Butler moving across the room towards the back door. 

Both Jack and Phryne heard the door open, and turned to each other. The ten seconds it took for Mr Butler to close the door and turn the key in the lock felt like the longest pause in eternity. It was as if they were teetering on the brink, and whilst they both wanted to dive over the edge, they could still have been pulled back at this last moment. As the sound of the lock clicking into place echoed unnervingly through the empty house, Phryne and Jack locked eyes. Phryne swallowed nervously. Jack pushed himself off the door frame, the movement bringing him marginally closer to Phryne. 

“Phryne” Jack spoke, in a rumble so warm it smouldered. He reached his arm out, offering her his hand.

“Jack” Phryne responded, in a voice so quiet, it was barely more than a whisper. She pushed herself off the door frame, and carefully stepped her foot forward. She took Jack’s hand and they both took one further step forward, closing the gap between them. 

Jack wrapped his arm around Phryne’s waist, pulling her closely to him. He lifted his other hand to her cheek and stroked his fingers carefully along her jawline. Phryne’s eyes fluttered closed briefly. When she opened them, Jack noted that her pupils had dilated into dark pools of desire. He bent down and lightly kissed his lips to the edge of her mouth.

“We’re all alone” he whispered.

“Yes” Phryne confirmed, feeling she might melt at any moment. 

Jack pressed his lips to hers more fully. He paused his movements for the briefest of seconds and felt Phryne exhale delicately, her lips seeming to search for his. She wrapped her arm around his neck, bidding him to come closer. He pressed his lips to hers once more, and as Phryne responded, Jack slowly deepened the kiss. As they both gently opened their mouths, and their tongues entwined, Phryne pressed herself closer to Jack. Jack moved his other hand to Phryne’s back, caressing her shoulder blades, feeling the definition of her muscles through her blouse. Phryne freed her hand that was bent backwards at her waist and moved it up under Jack’s jacket. She ran her hand around to his back, stroking the smooth material of his waistcoat. 

They continued kissing in the doorway for several minutes more. Phryne eventually affected a pincer movement with her hands, attempting to remove Jack’s jacket. Jack released his vice like grip on Phryne, helping her take off this first of his many layers. When it was released from his arms he casually threw it towards the dining table, where it landed with a gentle thump over the back of a dining chair. They broke their kiss, both of them breathing heavily. 

“Parlour?” asked Phryne, quietly, gesturing across the hallway. 

Jack paused, mentally braced himself and ran for the cliff edge. He fixed Phryne with a piercing gaze and never took his eyes from her as he took a deep breath before replying, “as absolutely lovely as your parlour is, Phryne, could we go upstairs instead?” Jack never faltered as he threw himself over the cliff, plummeting for the rocks beneath. 

Phryne tried not to release a sigh of relief. “Yes, Jack, yes. Are you sure, Jack?” Phryne asked, smoothing the edge of his waistcoat as she spoke.

“Yes, Phryne, I’m sure.” Jack had wrapped an arm around her waist once more, his thumb tracing swirls at the base of her spine. He bent down and kissed her cheek, “I want you, Phryne” he whispered, “Do you want me?”

“Yes” Phryne murmured, kissing her lips to Jack’s jaw. She reached up and loosened his tie, sliding it around his neck. Jack felt himself land in the calming arms of the sea, rather than being dashed on the rocks as he had feared. Phryne tossed Jack’s tie towards the dining table. It landed next to his jacket. “I want you Jack” she flicked open his top button and kissed his throat “Time to go upstairs”.

Phryne took Jack’s hand and gently tugged on his fingers. She slowly led the way upstairs. The journey took longer than it had any right to. They stopped twice on the stairs; first Jack pushing Phryne gently against the wall to kiss her gently, and the next time Phryne reflecting the action, pushing Jack against the wall before kissing him. By the time they reached the door to Phryne’s bedroom, Jack was managing to relax slightly. 

Phryne gently opened the door to her room. The lamps by the bed were lit, and the fire which had been set by Dot was burning strongly. Phryne pulled Jack gently through the doorway, smiling seductively at him. Jack stepped over the threshold, and pushed the door firmly into the frame. He pulled Phryne to him, took her chin in both hands and kissed her deeply. And it was then that Phryne felt the change within Jack. Suddenly, he was kissing her with an intensity which he had plainly been holding back previously. There was passion and desire behind every move Jack made. It was still agonisingly slow and measured, but the intent was unmistakable. Phryne felt herself melt slightly. 

Jack felt his confidence renew. Phryne wanted him; she loved him and he loved her. He allowed himself to unleash the desire he had been holding back until now. He moved his hands, freeing her blouse from the skirt. Still kissing her, he boldly pushed the cloth upwards, running his fingers up, along and around her newly exposed skin. He broke off the kiss to sweep the top over her head, tossing it towards the Chaise in the corner. There was a light cream coloured camisole underneath, and Jack toyed with the bottom hem of the item before sweeping it over Phryne’s head as well. It followed the blouse onto the chaise. 

Jack ran his fingers down Phryne’s neck, along her shoulder, and then swept down. He thought his heart was going to burst free from his chest as his gaze followed his fingers. He ran his fingertips around her breasts, gently sweeping over first one nipple, then the other. Phryne whimpered, the lightness of Jack’s touch arousing her much more than she would have anticipated.

“Phryne,” Jack spoke, breaking the silence which had fallen between them since the dining room. He stroked her back gently, “is this all right?” he asked.

“God, yes, Jack” breathed Phryne. She pressed forward and kissed him, eagerly deepening the connection between them. As Jack caressed her carefully, Phryne moved her hands around and began undoing the buttons on Jack’s waistcoat. Once they were all released, she encouraged the item to fall down his arms, sweeping his braces free as she went. She tossed the waistcoat towards the Chaise, not caring where it landed. She repeated the action of undoing buttons with Jack’s shirt, tugging it gently from the waistband of his trousers. Jack helped her to free himself from his shirt, and flung it towards the corner of the room. “So many layers, Jack” she murmured, sweeping his vest over his head. Finally, finally she had reached his skin. Phryne ran her hands over Jack’s upper body. He was in tremendously good shape. She had been suspicious since Queenscliff, but the reality was even more pleasing than she had anticipated. 

Her touch almost broke him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could not allow himself to lose control yet. He pulled her to him once more and kissed her deeply, running his tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands over his shoulders before dipping down his back, coming to rest just above the waistband of his trousers. He realised that if she tried to remove those next that everything was going to start moving very quickly, and he was eager to at least try to draw this out. He worked his shoes off, kicking them towards the corner. He cleverly worked his socks off as he turned Phryne round and gently moved her towards the back of her bedroom door. He continued kissing her and placed one hand on the back of the door to protect her head. 

Jack pressed himself against Phryne, bracing her against the door. He ran his free hand down the side of her ribcage, before sliding it underneath her bottom. He continued kissing her all the while, moving his lips to her cheek, her jaw, her shoulders, any part of her he could reach. Jack could feel Phryne becoming increasingly responsive to his touch.  
Phryne felt his hand move underneath her backside and splayed the fingers on one hand, laying her arm flat against Jack’s back. She gave a small hop and felt Jack take her weight as he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles across his bottom. Jack broke his kiss and shifted his head slightly. He tentatively kissed her breast, and tickled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. Phryne moaned, and gripped Jack’s back more tightly. Her other arm rested lightly across the top of his shoulder. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. She had not expected it to be like this. She had not expected the tenderness and the care. She had thought he would be careful and considerate, but she had also thought that once he had allowed himself to be unleashed that he would become more frantic. She wondered if he was still holding back.  
He suckled on her breast, and she tipped her head back, “Jack!” she cried out. He released her breast with a pop, moving to repeat his actions on the other delicate mound. He glanced up at her, and was gladdened to see a broad smile on her face. He suckled her breast, nipping very lightly at her nipple, causing a further whimpered sound to emit from her mouth. Jack allowed himself a small hum of satisfaction. Phryne felt the vibrations rumble through her chest, causing her to moan once more. 

Jack released his hand from behind her head, and moved it down to caress her thigh. He released her breast carefully and returned to kissing her neck, her jawline, her ears, her mouth. Remembering their evening at the chalet, Jack eased the material of Phryne’s skirt higher. Once he had managed to gather the material at the top of her legs, he slid his hand up the soft skin of her thigh, splaying his hand wide as he did so. He circled his hand around, feeling the edge of the material of her knickers. Well, at least she was wearing some today he thought. He greatly looked forward to sliding them down her legs later. He teased the edge of the material, feeling what he knew to be her dark curls beneath. He could feel her warmth, even through the silky material. 

Jack ceased kissing Phryne for a moment. She cried out at the ending of the contact in despair. Jack looked at Phryne, noting how large her pupils now were, how warm her skin, how deep her breathing. He took the hand which had been caressing her inner thigh and raised the thumb to his mouth. Making eye contact with Phryne, he sucked eagerly on his own thumb, before offering it to her to repeat the action. Phryne could not speak for surprise, but she sucked his thumb keenly, ensuring it was thoroughly damp before releasing it. Jack swiftly moved his hand back down to Phryne’s thigh, using his fingers to nudge aside the material of her knickers. He pressed his thumb to her sensitive spot, recalling exactly where Phryne had shown him that she liked to be touched.

“Jack!” she cried out as she felt the warmth begin to spread. Jack cleverly manoeuvred his fingers inside her underwear, carefully stroking his fingers through her damp folds. He was remarkably pleased to discover that she was already damp, and he felt a slight swelling of pride that he had been at least in part responsible for that achievement.  
Phryne realised that she should not have been surprised when Jack instantly touched her in exactly the right spot. Her observations of him at crime scenes had already allowed her to draw the conclusion that he acquired and retained information quickly and easily. He seemed to know all the right places to touch her, and Phryne realised that the careful evenings on the chaise had probably been what Jack might be persuaded to refer to as ‘preliminary evidence gathering’. Damn him, she thought, and his careful observations. She also concluded that if he could make her body respond the way it was doing, then she had very little to complain about. Phryne decided to stop thinking entirely and surrendered herself, closing her eyes and throwing her nominally free hand out to the side to grasp onto the edge of the door frame. She was somehow already perilously close. 

Jack carefully straightened a finger, teasing Phryne’s entry as he continued to pay delicate attention to her most sensitive spot with his thumb. He straightened another finger and slid it inside her gently, allowing the first finger to follow a moment later. He curled his wrist round, allowing himself to reach deeper inside her. 

“Oh god, yes!” Phryne cried out, all restraint now abandoned. Jack might have exceptional self-control, but she did not, and she didn’t give a damn any longer. Jack reached up and nuzzled Phryne’s earlobe and she cried out again. He continued his work with his fingers and thumb, probing deeper and maintaining the pressure. He moved his head down to her breast, and swirled his tongue over her nipple. “Yes, Jack, yes” cried Phryne as she felt her core begin to clench. “Don’t stop” she implored, as Jack adjusted his arm under her bottom slightly. He smiled but said nothing. When he saw her move her hand that was gripping the door frame to her other breast, tweaking her own nipple, he raised an eyebrow. He continued his ministrations, moving his fingers inside her more vigorously as he sucked on one breast whilst Phryne played with the other. He felt her clamp down on his fingers suddenly, and he stilled their movement. His thumb continued however; it’s previously gentle movements becoming more frantic as Phryne cried out with every breath she took. “Yes, Jack, Yes” she cried. He curled his wrist an extra half an inch, and visualised squeezing his fingers towards his thumb. Phryne came apart around him. Her cry was guttural and incoherent, and he felt her fingernails dig into his back as she arched away from the door and ground down onto his fingers.

Phryne went quiet; stilted whimpers continuing as Jack held her tightly, pressed between his body and the door. When he felt her grip on his fingers loosen, he carefully removed them from her, cheekily swirling her bud one more time, causing a cry of “Ahhhh, Jack!” before he removed his hand from her knickers, sweeping across her thigh before carefully smoothing her skirt down and gripping her waist. 

He kissed her cheek gently as she returned to him.


	4. Let's misbehave....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a bit 'language-y' during this.

Phryne felt somewhat light-headed, and opened her eyes carefully as she regained full control of her senses. Jack was biting his own lip in a way that was far too adorable for her to be able to handle. She sighed, “Kiss me, Jack” encouraging him to press closer against her with a quick shift of her thighs. He kissed her, delicately, and Phryne unwrapped her legs from around his waist as the kiss deepened. She settled her feet back on the ground, shaking her legs gently to encourage the blood to circulate. Jack moved his supporting arm so that from elbow to wrist he was braced against the door. As Phryne shifted, Jack’s erection became very obvious. She broke the kiss and leaned back against the door, stroking her hands across Jack’s shoulders and back. 

Her breathing still somewhat laboured, Phryne swept her hands down and grasped Jack’s backside firmly. Looking directly at him from under slightly hooded eyes she dug her thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and swept her fingers around, bringing her hands to the buttoned fastening. She popped the top button open as her mouth lunged for Jack’s. Their kisses were hungrier now. Jack dug his fingertips into Phryne’s waist, his thumb brushing the buttons that held her skirt up. 

As he carefully worked the first button free, Phryne popped the second of Jack’s. Then she popped the third, having stroked him delicately down his length as she moved her fingers down. At that, Jack popped free the second button of Phryne’s skirt. They each had one more button remaining. 

Jack felt like he was about to explode. He had waited so long to be able to be with Phryne like this, and he was under no illusions that this first time was going to be anything other than very quick. He had to get the rest of her clothes off and get her to the bed, right now. 

Phryne was still feeling the after-effects of her orgasm. She wanted Jack, right now, and as much fun as up against her door could be, she was well aware that Jack would probably favour the somewhat easier circumstances of the bed. At least this time. After all, he had said as much earlier that week. How had it been so little time? 

Phryne was somewhat surprised when Jack popped her last button before she freed his. She quickly returned the favour, moving to grip the waistband of his trousers. She adjusted her hips so that Jack would be able to remove her skirt with ease. Jack swallowed heavily as she accidentally thrust towards him. He took a very slight step back, and pushed her skirt gently over her hips. It pooled on the floor at her feet and Phryne pushed back into Jack, manoeuvring him backwards towards the bed slightly. A rational thought briefly flashed through Jack’s mind. 

“Diaphragm?” he asked, in something of a panic. This was all suddenly becoming very real.

“Yes, Jack. All fine.” Phryne said, reassuring him. She shoved his trousers down his legs. He was wearing some very modern undershorts, and Phryne smiled. Jack turned out to be full of surprises and Phryne wondered how else he might be able to surprise her. 

Kissing each other once more, Jack moved his hands inside Phryne’s knickers, his palms feeling the pert mounds of her bottom. Her skin was so soft. He moved one hand upwards, caressing her back. He stepped backwards carefully, kicking his trousers away towards the collection of discarded clothing in the corner. As he moved slowly backwards, his hands sweeping up Phryne’s body tentatively, he found himself with one hand resting on the small of her back, the other tracing gentle circles on her hairline as he felt the backs of his legs bump into the edge of the bed. Phryne had moved her arms so that one was resting on Jack’s waistline, the other rested on the very top of his chest, her fingers curled over the top of his shoulder. In another circumstance they could have been waltzing. 

Jack spun them around, and Phryne felt her legs hit the side of the bed. Realisation dawned that this was definitely happening and Phryne felt herself suddenly tremble. She had wanted him for so long. Initially it had been a highly superficial desire; another good looking man to add to her roster of conquests, but over time her desire to merely seduce him had shifted to being a desire to be with him. She cared for him; had fallen in love with him, and she was suddenly worried if whatever she could give him would ever be enough. Her thoughts shifted back to a baser desire as he kissed her once again. 

Jack broke their kiss and tried to focus on his breathing. He repeated his mantra to himself ‘be confident’. Mustering all the courage he could, he dug his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, one on each of her hips. He quickly circled the pads of his thumbs over her skin; how was it possible that her skin was so warm and smooth? Swiftly moving his fingertips so that they too lay inside her underwear, he swept his fingers down and pushed her underwear over her hips. The soft cream silk floated to the ground. Jack had a naked Phryne in his arms and he took a moment to break their eye contact and sweep a glance down her body. Jack had seen practically every inch of Phryne on previous occasions, but he still found the sight of her, stood before him, without a stitch of clothing, to be breath-taking. He swept his hands around her body in wide but gentle movements. 

“You are so beautiful, Phryne” he said, with a tenderness that ached, “and I love you so much that there is nothing left to hold me back” he stroked a finger down her cheek, and lightly kissed her on the lips. It was the point at which Phryne Fisher broke. Jack felt all the tension flow out of her, as she released a soft whimpering sound.

Phryne moved her hands down, loosened the fastening of Jack’s underwear with trembling fingers and pushed the cloth carefully down over his hips. She shifted her stance, very slightly, bringing Jack to her side but turning to face him. They were standing now, each with one leg resting against the side of the bed. 

Phryne ran a finger over Jack’s cheekbone. She tried to control her breath but found her body betraying her. “I love you Jack, and I want you more than I want anything else in the world”. As Phryne reached up and kissed Jack, the world outside Phryne’s room ceased to exist. They both moved as one, each bending a leg at the knee and placing it delicately onto the bedcovers. 

As Phryne wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck, she tried to focus on calming her nerves. She was supposed to be the seductress; the woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. All her nonchalance had been destroyed by Jack Robinson; his careful touch, his tender declarations, his slow and determined wooing of her.

They tumbled slightly inelegantly onto the bed. Phryne giggled as Jack winced. She kissed his neck lightly, before rolling away from him and grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed. As she rolled back, she finally allowed herself to look at Jack. He was magnificent; strong, well defined muscles and smiling at her, his mouth curling upwards at the edges in that adorable manner he had. Her gaze lowered; well, Jack Robinson really was full of surprises! 

Jack frowned and quickly smiled; he wasn’t sure what the pillow was for, but he trusted that Phryne knew what she was doing. He noticed Phryne appraising him; there was no other word for it, and held his breath slightly. And as her eyes fell lower, he saw her eyes widen. He frowned again as she shoved the pillow underneath her bottom, and looked at him, beckoning him with a crooked finger. 

Jack crawled up the bed, alongside Phryne. His face met hers and kissed her again. He swept the palm of his hand down Phryne’s body, circling her hip and reaching down onto her thigh. He felt Phryne’s legs shift, opening slightly, and, with much more confidence than he was feeling, swept his broad fingers into her folds once more. She was still exceptionally damp, and cheekily he pressed a finger to her bud once more, eliciting a low rumble from her.

“Jack” she breathed. She wanted him, needed him almost, now. She swept a hand down Jack’s torso, being careful not to over-stimulate him. She was aware that he was perilously balanced on a knife edge; that much was obvious from the dilated pupils, the measured breathing and the immense hardness of his erection. She carefully dragged one finger over Jack’s cock. She smiled. 

“Jack. Now Jack” she exhorted, running a hand through his hair. Jack shifted himself, moving to lie between Phryne’s legs, their bodies aligned. He supported himself on his arms, and Phryne reached down between them, gripping his cock, and guiding it into her core. She fumbled her hand free from between them. 

“Oh god” muttered Jack, as he slid inside her. Phryne allowed him a moment, realising that this was a huge step for him. It was surprisingly meaningful for her too.

“All right?” she asked, tenderly, running a finger down Jack’s cheek. His eyes were gripped shut tightly. 

“Er hur” said Jack, with barely any coherence. She was so wet, and smooth and warm. Why in the hell had he resisted her for so long?

“Oh good” said Phryne. If Jack had had his eyes open he would have seen her smile wickedly. She shifted her hips slightly, thrusting them very slightly forwards. 

“Garrrgh!” exclaimed Jack, his eyes shooting open, “dear god Phryne, you do not play fair” 

Phryne smirked, she actually bloody smirked, “now Jack, where would be the fun in playing fair?” she smouldered. He felt her move her legs, bringing one knee up to rest by his ribs, the other wrapped across his bottom. The position allowed her to grip him tightly, whilst still allowing him a good degree of movement. Jack felt Phryne wrap one of her arms around his back, and she reached up and kissed him gently. She flexed her heel into his bottom, a gently hint to him to start moving. 

Carefully, very carefully, Jack started thrusting, somewhat gently. He realised now that the pillow allowed Phryne's hips to be angled in such a way that the connection between them was easy to maintain. Phryne arched her back and Jack somehow found the ability to multi-task as he suckled the breast that was practically being offered to him. Phryne moaned, very lightly, and gripped his back more tightly. Having been brought to orgasm by Jack a relatively short time ago, Phryne found her arousal spiking quickly. 

Emboldened by the fact that he had not come instantly, Jack shifted his weight, leaning on one forearm, moving his other arm around Phryne’s back. He released her breast and moved back to kiss her mouth. Their kisses were sloppy and hurried; they were neither of them entirely in control of themselves. Phryne moved her free hand to support herself, pushing up from the bed a little more to push herself up against Jack. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her. Jack moved more forcefully, the feeling of Phryne wrapped around him, her scent, her gloriously lithe body, the way she matched his movements, the groan she gave as he kissed her neck.

Phryne was allowing Jack to take the lead; a deliberate policy on her behalf. When she had been thinking about this evening in her bath earlier, her mind had wandered back to the chalet, earlier that week. It had been a very long time since Jack had known the touch of a woman, and Phryne had decided to lower her expectations somewhat. Jack had shown signs that he would be exceptionally thorough and tender as a lover, but she also expected that it was probably going to take a little time to get there, and she was prepared to break him in gently. That was before her own nerves had become somewhat overwhelming. Now she was finding herself shivering at his touch and moaning as he moved within her. He felt so good, and she gripped herself to him even more tightly. She felt herself begin to clench around him.

Jack felt Phryne’s core contract. It was too much, and he plunged forward, his climax overtaking him, despite his best intentions, “Oh god, Phryne” he yelled, clutching her to him. Phryne was exceptionally close to her own release. She shifted the hand that was holding her up and they collapsed onto the bed, Phryne shoving her hand between them as they fell. She slammed her heel into Jack’s backside, holding him where he was as she brought herself to climax.

“Look at me Jack” she cried, desperate now. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, able to feel her fingers caught between their still joined bodies. She looked directly at him as she fiercely ground her fingers into her clitoris, and felt herself pulse around him, “Jack!” she bellowed in a manner that was exceptionally unladylike and highly guttural. 

“Fucking hell” exclaimed Jack, as he rode out the end of his orgasm. He saw Phryne’s eyes widen as she fell apart around him. She yanked her hand from between them, and slapped it onto his back, pulling him to her for a desperate kiss. As her core continued to clench haphazardly around Jack’s softening cock, Phryne released him from the kiss and sighed deeply as she smiled a deep smile that spread all the way to her eyes.

As Jack shifted his weight, he carefully lifted her leg that was pinning him down, kissing the inside of her knee as he did so. Phryne laughed lightly, a laugh that spread throughout her body, the sensation causing Jack to whimper slightly as he withdrew from Phryne’s glorious warmth. 

Phryne moved a hand to cover her mouth and snorted with laughter, unable to stop herself. She had never heard Jack swear so forcefully. Unable to hold himself up, Jack rolled onto his side, moving a hand to Phryne’s waist. Their legs were tangled up and neither made any attempt to free themselves.

“Should I ask what is so funny?” he queried, trying for casual nonchalance. 

“Oh Jack, I have never heard you use such language!” Phryne was still giggling.

“Sorry” Jack grimaced slightly, “I may have got, slightly, caught up in the moment?” Jack’s mind was reeling, a hundred thoughts whirling in an incoherent kaleidoscope. Most of them revolved around Phryne and how tremendously in love with her he was. Also, he was coming to an understanding of a level of desire he had never believed it to be possible to experience. Jack ran his hand over Phryne’s skin; and she murmured in contentment. He leaned in and kissed Phryne’s shoulder. She stretched and rolled to face him. A warm silence fell between them. 

Phryne bit her lip, and ran a hand up Jack’s torso. She ran her hand around Jack’s neck, gently scrapping a fingernail through the short tufts of hair at the base of his neck. 

“You’re very quiet” Phryne spoke very softly, her hand stilling.

“Sorry” said Jack, still half in a daze.

“Stop apologising Jack!” Phryne laughed once more.

“Sorry”

Phryne lightly punched him in the shoulder for that, and he dipped his head into her shoulder, closing his eyes. Phryne felt his eyelashes brush over her shoulder and sighed as she felt her skin bristle with warmth.

“Seriously, four years?” Phryne asked, vocalising her thoughts.

“Yes?” mumbled Jack, speaking into her shoulder, wincing slightly. He had thought that had gone, well, allright, really, given everything. He would admit it had been quick, but she'd seemed to enjoy herself. But perhaps Phryne didn’t feel the same?

“Well” said Phryne, exhaling sharply, “Jack, I feel we’ve learnt something here”

“Which is?” asked Jack, raising his head from her shoulder very slightly. 

“Apparently, it’s a little like riding a bike; you never forget” Phryne paused, she could feel that Jack had tensed up, and she waited for him to relax.

Jack raised himself up onto his elbow, looking at Phryne with intrigue. “I’m not bad on a bike”

“You’re not bad at this” she quipped, quirking her lip in a cheeky grin.

“Only ‘not bad’?” teased Jack, his confidence renewed somewhat. 

“Interesting point, Jack. I find that I’m not prepared to give a full assessment just yet. I feel there’s much more evidence to be reviewed” Phryne wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling him to her and kissing him, feeling the passion between them starting to build once more.


	5. Seconds out...

They had rearranged themselves on the bed in between extensive bouts of kissing, stroking and caressing. They had not as yet managed to make it under the covers, but had managed to align themselves so that their heads were on the pillows. Jack could feel his interest in the situation starting to manifest itself once more. What was Phryne doing to him? He hadn’t been this enthusiastic when he had been a young man. He supposed it was partially the fact that he had suppressed his desire for her for so long. He was somewhat relieved that Phryne wanted, well, more. He was also beginning to suspect that Phryne had held back somewhat previously, given that she was now running her hands over every inch of his skin with a great deal of enthusiasm. 

Phryne decided that ‘breaking Jack in gently’ could go and hang. He had demonstrated extreme proficiency so far, and, he hadn’t reacted poorly to her use of her own hand. Some men did; feeling it was an affront to their own, well, abilities. Jack just seemed to accept it. He certainly hadn’t questioned it and his somewhat vocal reaction to the whole situation had pleased her immensely. 

Phryne decided there was a lot of Jack still to explore; she was carefully running her fingertips over every part of him she could reach. His shoulders, his back; all the muscles were so well defined. Phryne wondered idly how Jack managed to keep in such good shape. He appeared to be mostly free of scars; which was she considered, in all the given circumstances, something of a miracle. Well, physical scars in any event. She had come to gather that The War had left its scars in Jack’s mind. 

There was one mark on his forehead that intrigued her; Jack made no attempt to cover it with his hair, which she could see he easily could have done. Phryne was intrigued.

“What’s the story with the scar?” she asked, running a fingertip gently down it.

“Ah” said Jack, “not terribly exciting, I’m afraid. Completely misjudged a turn on my bike and ended up face first on a manhole cover”

“Not what I was expecting” said Phryne, reaching up and kissing the scar lightly.

“Neither was I. Stung a bit, but I think it hurt my pride more than anything else” Jack ran a hand around Phryne’s waist, his thumb stroking over the indentations in the line of her stomach. “Hmm” Jack murmured as he scooted himself down the bed to kiss Phryne’s stomach. 

“Mmm, Jack” Phryne stretched as she sighed. She moved a hand to Jack’s head, running her fingers through his hair. His hair oil was starting to wear off, and Phryne found that his hair was quite fine without it. She wondered what his hair would look like in the morning; she wondered how dishevelled he would look in the morning. She hoped substantially; he was always so buttoned up, but she was discovering he was very good fun when you could dig underneath his reserved exterior. 

Jack was finding the evening was passing in a manner somewhat different to anything he had previously experienced. He quite liked the lamps being on; the covers being underneath them, rather than them being huddled underneath them, the fact that they were talking, and still kissing. He rather liked that Phryne appeared to have no qualms about being naked in front of him. He was fairly sure she had no qualms about being naked generally, but he was very glad that this behaviour continued in private. 

Jack was used to intimate matters being rather, well, perfunctory; in the dark, quietly, under the covers and with him being shoved off to the side once it was all over. He had very much missed cuddling. He realised now how much he had missed close human contact; and he especially liked the warmth of Phryne. Over the last two weeks, as he had occasionally sneaked into Phryne’s house late at night and proceeded to thoroughly entwine himself around her on the Chaise, the fact of the prolonged physical contact had been one of the things he had come to enjoy the most. 

Jack ran his hands up and down Phryne’s legs, attempting to memorise every curve, every crease. He pushed himself back up Phryne’s body, kissing her breasts as he went. Phryne smiled at him, and Jack tenderly stroked her nipples as his lips made contact with hers. As they both deepened the kiss, Jack felt Phryne’s nipples harden. He inferred that she was becoming as aroused as he was once more. 

Phryne noted that Jack was becoming more aroused. His erection was starting to make itself known once more. Deciding that the time for allowing Jack to entirely set the pace was moving rapidly past them, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, teasing him with a light upwards stroke. 

Jack felt himself shudder. She really was the most infuriating tease. And then she twisted her hand around and down, before twisting again and delivering another upward stroke. It briefly crossed his mind to wonder how the hell she knew just exactly how to touch him, but he quickly banished that thought pattern. 

Jack had previously taken quite some time to think about the other men, and had come to realise that it did not really matter how many men there had been; a realisation that had been easier for him to reach once Phryne had made it plain that she was waiting for him to come to her, and that whilst she might generally be averse to long-term and ongoing relationships, she did restrict herself to the charms of one man at a time. He was currently the one man, but it seemed somehow different: he was serious about her, she had stated that she was in love with him, and he was hopeful that they could somehow work out how to be together without either of them feeling like they were compromising their characters. For the moment the sureness and lightness of his touch was quite distracting him from any more serious thoughts.

As Phryne continued her assured touches, Jack groaned. Phryne smiled wickedly, and released her hand. Jack tried not to whimper at the loss of contact. He was mostly unsuccessful. Phryne pushed his shoulders lightly back onto the pillow, and licked her lips with relish as she straddled Jack’s thighs. A look of surprise crossed Jack’s face, quickly replaced with one of anticipation. It occurred to Jack that they were rapidly reaching the limit of his experience; but not his desires. 

Jack ran his hands up Phryne’s thighs, settling one on her waist. He very much appreciated the way his palm stretched around her; they seemed to him to go together perfectly. Phryne returned her hand back to his erection, and stroked him once more. Jack blinked slowly and gave Phryne a look that she herself would have described as ‘come hither’. Oh she did like this Jack! She had always thought he would be agreeable; she had never thought he would be such fun. Jack moved his free hand around, moving down to Phryne’s black curls. He carefully teased his fingers into her folds and raised an eyebrow upon discovering that she was once again quite damp, or possibly still, he mused. He cheekily swept a finger over her bud, giving a small head tilt as she whimpered slightly in response.

Phryne shifted herself forwards, positioning herself over Jack’s cock. Giving a cheeky smile she lowered herself down, surrounding him with her warmth. Jack moved his other hand so that they both now gently held her waist. Fixing his gaze on Phryne, who was starting to rock slowly, he moved one hand up to fondle her breasts once more. He felt her sink down onto him slightly, and then she bent herself forwards. He curled up, allowing them to kiss. 

Phryne whispered in Jack’s ear, “bend your legs, Jack”. She returned to kissing him as he moved his legs, bending them at the knee. Phryne wiggled her bottom against Jack’s thighs once he had adjusted to an angle she was happy to work with. Jack took the hint and stopped moving. Phryne pushed herself back upwards slightly, continuing her deliberate movements. 

Phryne had gathered that Jack was very keen on her breasts, so she arched her back so that he could get closer to them. Jack arched his neck up so that he could reach Phryne’s tantalising mounds. He stroked them lightly before suckling on one whilst he continued to caress the other. 

Jack found that his own hips were starting to move against Phryne’s, and that the rhythm appeared to be greatly exciting Phryne, who was starting to moan with every movement. He placed one hand on Phryne’s thigh, the other remaining on her waist, clamping her to him. The sight of Phryne, writhing on top of him, was truly intoxicating. 

Phryne, whose position allowed her sensitive bud to graze over Jack’s lower belly, was finding that her climax was approaching, but she was rather keen to encourage Jack along. She ground down somewhat more forcefully, and noted that Jack’s pupils dilated more, his breathing became more laboured and his head fell back to the pillow as he released her breast with a damp pop. He was clearly very close. 

As Phryne allowed herself to stop trying to control everything, and just relax into the experience, she found herself arching up, away from Jack’s gloriously talented mouth. Her body’s natural reactions caused the muscles in her core to start pulsing, as her leg muscles began to shake. Whilst this position was marginally better for Jack’s self-control, he still found that the sensory overload was just too much. As Phryne ground down once more, he felt himself reaching his climax, as Phryne began to come undone around him. As Phryne climaxed, Jack could hold back no longer and thrust up into Phryne. They both cried out in release, and Phryne slumped back, leaning on Jack’s thighs. She was slightly shocked, not having expected them to be quite so in sync with each other as yet. 

Taking pity on Jack’s leg muscles, and needing to relax herself, Phryne hauled herself off Jack, both of them releasing a cry as they separated. Phryne curled into Jack’s side, as his arm instinctively wrapped around her. He kissed her on the shoulder, and Phryne sighed happily, snuggling into him.

Jack was slightly stunned, if he was being totally honest. He pulled Phryne’s leg over his thigh, stroking her gently. Phryne made a sound that he could only describe as a purr. 

Jack wondered what else Phryne would be going to expect of him. If it was anything very much more adventurous he was going to have to ask her for guidance; what he now realised had been a very conservative previous sex life had not prepared him for Phryne, neither had some of the more, educational, reading material he had borrowed from his colleague in Vice; DI Jackson. He’d taken some ribbing for that from Jacko, but had decided that it was a small price to pay for having some clue as to what might be expected of him. ‘Lady Chatterley’s Lover’ had been particularly revelatory; he knew Phryne had read that one. He was somewhat thankful that after a Police career quite as long as his, he was now virtually unshockable. 

Phryne wiggled in Jack’s arms, bringing him out of his thoughts. He rolled over to kiss her, sweeping her hair back behind her ear. She was smiling, somewhat shyly he thought. 

“All right?” he asked.

“Yes. You’re rather fun Jack” Phryne smouldered.

“And I’ve been trying so hard to build a reputation as dour and serious. You’re going to quite ruin my reputation” he smiled, giving both an eyebrow rise and a head tilt.

“Sanctity of the boudoir Jack, your secret is safe with me” Phryne rumbled, kissing him lightly on the lips.

With impeccably awful timing, Jack’s stomach rumbled. Phryne leaned back, eyeing him carefully.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

“Erm, well, erm, yes? I did come straight from work, I hadn’t even thought about food really” replied Jack, somewhat startled as to the change of direction of the conversation.

“Yes, you did get here very quickly Jack” Phryne teased.

“Well you are very enticing Phryne, I found I couldn’t bear to wait a minute longer to be with you” Jack decided to answer sass with sass.

“Even I can’t get here from the station that hastily, what speed were you driving at?” Phryne was being cheeky.

“I am not even going to tell you, but suffice to say, I am considering arresting myself for,” Jack paused, as if in consideration, “Fourteen traffic offences, including multiple counts of speeding, a slight infraction of rules regarding traffic lights, and I may have dashed past a tram without fully observing a hook turn”

“Well I won’t tell anyone Jack, but I might need you to overlook my next break and enter” Phryne smoothed her hand over Jack’s chest.

“Are you already planning one?” Jack asked with an air of resignation.

“Not yet” Phryne moved her attentions to Jack’s bicep. 

“Well I’ll bear it in mind, but I’m rather sure I should probably add ‘attempting to bribe a police officer’ to your highly impressive charge sheet” Jack smiled again and kissed Phryne’s temple.

“Oh Jack, are you keeping a record?” Phyrne asked, her eyes widening in delight.

“For the sake of my own sanity, no. Plausible deniability” Jack shrugged, as if in explanation.

Jack’s stomach grumbled again. He blushed, “sorry”.

“I do find your appetite very attractive Jack. Can you cook?” Phryne asked.

“A little” Jack answered, with hesitation.

“Oh good,” said Phryne, extracting herself from the warmth of Jack and slipping on the robe which Dot had discreetly left hanging over Phryne’s dressing table chair. She moved over to the pile of clothing which had been haphazardly tossed towards the chaise. She located Jack’s trousers and shirt, and tossed them towards him. Jack looked at her quizzically.

“Time to adjourn to the kitchen, Jack. But it’s only a temporary measure, so no need to put all your layers back on,” Phryne sashayed her way over to the door as Jack sat up and started trying to put his shirt on. “And I’ll need your help in the kitchen, unless you want to attempt to eat something highly unpalatable” Phryne shrugged her shoulders in the way she did when she was trying not to admit she was unsure about something. It was a movement Jack recognised from his careful observances. He stood up and pulled on his trousers.

“Miss Fisher, have I found something you cannot do?” he asked. He unhooked his braces and threw them towards the chaise, ‘casual attire’ was plainly the order of the evening. 

Phryne shrugged and swung open the door, leaning against the door frame, stretching one arm out above her, “the sanctity of the boudoir runs both ways Jack” she smouldered as Jack buttoned up his trousers and followed her out of the room.


	6. A brief adjournment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if you will, Jack Robinson; cooking, whilst wearing trousers, a shirt that isn't buttoned up, but with rolled up sleeves, and a protective apron. With champagne.

Phryne led the way down the back stairs, her black silk embroidered robe flowing out behind her. Jack had been making an attempt to fasten the buttons on his shirt but soon abandoned the idea. As they moved into the kitchen he folded up his sleeves instead, revealing his well-developed forearms. 

“How is it possible that you can’t cook?” he asked.

“Well, I can boil a carrot Jack, but that’s hardly the most exciting possibility” Phryne replied, moving to the refrigerator. Jack moved behind her and slid his hands around her waist. He tilted his head slightly and kissed her neck. Phryne sighed with her entire body. 

“You can fly a plane, and speak Russian, and Mandarin, and fire a gun and just about a hundred and one other things I could think of, but you can’t cook?” Jack was still astounded by the revelation.

Phryne sighed in exasperation and turned herself in Jack’s arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “when I was younger, my mother was trying to teach me, but there wasn’t any food spare to waste, so I had only really got as far as vegetables, before, well, England happened, and then there was staff, and it was made very plain to me that I should not fraternise with them by venturing ‘below stairs’, and then there was school, or a canteen in the war, and then in Paris there was barely any food at all, and after that, well, there was always another option, and I just, never got round to learning. And now, Mr Butler and Dot produce delights far more lovely than I could ever hope to. So I’ve never learnt” she shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, “what about you? How much is ‘a little’?” she kissed him, almost absent-mindedly, on the lips. 

Jack backed her gently against the door of the refrigerator. He had told her once that he could kiss her all the time, and he was surprising himself with the truth of that desire. He responded to her kiss, deepening it almost instinctively. Before they had a chance to get too carried away, the refrigerator juddered into life. They broke the kiss.

“Our mother was always very determined that we should be able to look after ourselves. I suppose with Lizzie it was a consideration that one day she would be running her own home, and with me, our mother always said that I could never know what the future might hold, and a chap had to be able to fend for himself, should the need arise. Remarkably, prescient of her, in some ways. I won’t pretend that I’m anywhere up to the standards of your household though” Jack kissed her on the cheek, before swinging her gently round to his side, “now, what is there in your refrigerator?”

Jack swung open the door of the very modern equipment. He didn’t have a refrigerator at home, just an icebox, but it did for his purposes. Phryne squeezed in front of him and extracted a bottle of champagne. “Drink, Jack?” she asked, fluttering her eyelids. 

“Are we celebrating?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Definitely” smouldered Phryne, kissing him briefly on the lips, before ducking back under his arms. She placed the bottle on the kitchen table before disappearing towards the dining room to retrieve glasses. Jack considered the contents of the refrigerator, making a quick decision. 

“Any objection to an omelette?” he asked, as Phryne returned.

“Not very Australian, Jack” Phryne was smiling, so he knew he was being teased. He retrieved the eggs, and for good measure some cooked ham and shut the door, transferring the items to the table.

“Neither is the Champagne, Phryne. We may as well go entirely French. My war-time language skills managed to extend this far. And in return there’s a bloke in Pas-de-Calais somewhere who can make a mean Damper. I think my mother would be particularly proud of that” Jack smiled, “now, I will need a bowl, a whisk, a frying pan, some butter and do you have any herbs?” 

Phryne blinked, “I will just go and check” she replied. She moved to the pantry, tossing an apron towards Jack as she went. She found some dried chives in the pantry and returned to the main kitchen. Jack had found a bowl and was cracking eggs into it. Phryne paused for a moment; Jack Robinson was in her kitchen, wearing just his trousers and an unbuttoned shirt, and an apron giving an illusion of protection to his clothes. It was highly domestic, and Phryne realised that she rather liked it. 

She placed the herbs on the table, and retrieved a chopping board and a knife and placed them near to Jack. Not wanting to ruin his moment, she turned her attention to removing the cork from the champagne and pouring the effervescent liquid into the glasses. Jack was busying himself with the herbs and finely chopping the ham. Phryne found him a whisk from amongst the kitchen’s many cupboards, finding the frying pan at the same time and placing it on top of the hob for him. 

Jack whisked the eggs, adding the herbs and the ham. He moved over to the hob, “erm, any idea how this works?” he asked.

“Now that I do know! Modern technology, terribly fascinating, let me show you” Phryne was pleased that she could suddenly contribute. She showed Jack how to operate the hob, and then stood back once again as he heated the pan, melted some butter, added the egg mixture and waited for it to cook through. Phryne took initiative and found a plate. Once Jack was satisfied, he removed the frying pan from the hob, slid the omelette onto the plate and passed it back to Phryne. He turned the hob off and briefly tidied the used utensils to the sink. Phryne had also located forks, and they ate, quietly, sitting side by side at the table, sharing the food from the plate. 

Phryne pushed a glass of Champagne towards Jack, who took it and raised his glass, clinking it against Phryne’s, “Happy, Friday?” 

“Happy Friday indeed, Jack” responded Phryne. They both drank from their glasses, Jack carefully and Phryne slightly more enthusiastically. Phryne kissed Jack on the lips, and Jack found he rather enjoyed the sensation of feeling the bubbles from her lips on his. 

They returned to eating. “This is really very good, Jack” said Phryne.

“Are you flattering me, Miss Fisher?” teased Jack.

“It has been known, Inspector” Phryne drew out the title, in a way that made Jack swallow nervously. He took another sip of the Champagne. 

They quickly finished the omelette, and Jack moved the plate and cutlery to the sink. He ran hot water into the sink, and absent-mindedly worked his way through the washing up. Phryne sat back in her chair, watching him. It was like he belonged there. Phryne realised he had slotted into her life without her even realising it. She stood up and moved over to the sink, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging herself into his back, turning her head to one side. Jack paused, placing the last of the washing up on the draining board. He dried his hands on the apron and placed his hands over Phryne’s, holding her to him. 

It was this; these small intimate moments that he had missed. The warmth of someone wrapped around him, holding him. Eating together, sharing a simple meal; the knowledge that someone cared for him. He wished that they could carry on in this bubble forever. He was painfully aware that life would not oblige them. Jack lifted one of Phryne’s hands to his mouth, and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He felt Phryne smile against his back. 

“Will it always be like this, Jack?” Phryne asked

“I doubt it” Jack said honestly.

“Jack?” Phryne asked.

“Oh, I would very much like it to always be like this, but I think we should be realistic.” Jack turned to face Phryne, who relaxed her grip to allow him to move.

“How do you mean?” she asked, looking up at him.

“It would be, impossible, to maintain,” he waved a hand through the air, “this. For a start, your house is rarely this quiet, from what I gather.”

“Very true” confirmed Phryne.

Jack gathered his courage before he spoke, “Phryne, I hope you know I will never deliberately hurt you,” he looked at her, and she nodded, “but at some point, I will say or do something which angers you. And you’ll do the same. And we’ll fight. And I imagine that there will be, very, raised voices. But we will resolve whatever the problem is, I am absolutely determined about that. And I also know that raised voices and discussion and talking it through is better than sitting in silence letting anger fester into resentment. We said we would be open and honest, and I intend to always behave that way. And this, us, whatever we are, it won’t always be easy, but then, as a wise woman once told me, nothing that matters is easy,” he smiled, running a hand through Phryne’s hair.

“I thought you said you weren’t any good at this” Phryne smiled up at him. 

“I’m trying to be better” he said. 

“We’ll find a way to do this, Jack. I want to, and you want to, and as long as that remains the case, I think we will work anything else out, together.” 

Jack was quietly cheered that Phryne seemed to be taking things as seriously as he was. He did not doubt the truth of Phryne’s stated feelings for him, but he knew she hadn’t taken a relationship seriously since she had been so badly hurt by Dubois. He had only ever been in a relationship with Rosie, and that had ended, well, with a whimper rather than a bang, limping on towards the end. Neither he and Phryne were in the first flush of youth, and it occurred to him that they both came to this; to whatever they were, with the knowledge of who they were, and with life experiences that meant they knew what they wanted, and desired. They had both said that neither of them had felt this way before, and that was comforting to Jack, to know that for all Phryne’s considerable past, and his broken one, that they were both feeling their way through this as a new experience. 

Phryne eased out of Jack’s embrace, and picked up the glasses from the table, offering Jack’s to him. “To us then, Jack. And always being honest with each other” she clinked her glass to his.

“To us” agreed Jack. They both sipped from their glasses once more, Phryne draining hers. Jack removed the borrowed apron, resting it gently over the back of one of the chairs.

“Excellent food Jack” Phryne made conversation as she refilled her glass. She held the bottle towards Jack, who held his glass out, allowing Phryne to top up his drink.

“Thank you Phryne. As you have probably gathered, I don’t get to cook for myself very often. Long hours at work. I’m a tad rusty” he smiled apologetically. He took a sip from his glass and placed it on the table, next to Phryne’s glass and the now rapidly emptying bottle.

“Well if this is you when you’re rusty….” Phryne winked cheekily.

Jack managed not to blush. He pulled Phryne to him and kissed her instead. “I think I’m getting back into the swing of things” he hummed into her ear. A shiver ran down Phryne’s spine, and she returned to the kiss, both of them losing themselves in the warmth of the other.


	7. That lean, hungry look....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is like a man who has been set free....

As they stood next to the table and continued to kiss, Jack felt that the evening was progressing very well. He smoothed his hands across Phryne’s robe. As soft as it was, he knew now that her skin was even more delectable. 

Jack was aware that Phryne was not shy about sexual matters; the events at the chalet when she had offered to “take care” of his erection had shown him that. Jack was harbouring a desire he had never been able to fulfil. He had made an attempt to try it once with Rosie, who had soundly rebuffed him, pushed him away altogether that night and indicated that he should never so much as suggest the idea ever again. Jack was hoping that Phryne was more open-minded: everything he knew about her led him to believe she was. But he did not want to presume. 

Jack deepened the kiss, but slowed the pace of their actions deliberately. He pressed Phryne gently against the edge of the table. He ran a hand down to her waist and gently toyed with the sash of her robe.

Phryne gave a little hum of interest; this, she felt, could be interesting. She wondered what Jack was going to do; was he going to ravish her on the kitchen table? She wouldn’t object if that was his intention. Perhaps, she considered, if he was open to the idea of the kitchen table, where else might he be open to considering? The dining room table was perhaps too slippery, the piano in the parlour similarly so, but there were other options; including the back seat of the Hispano. She also recalled that he had mentioned his bed; what other options would his home afford? She would have to find out. Jack was toying nervously with her robe, and his kisses had become somewhat more hesitant. She stilled her lips and gently broke the kiss.

“Still hungry Jack?” she smouldered.

“Perhaps?” he winced slightly.

“Jack?” Phryne’s interest was piqued.

“Phryne” there was a look in Jack’s eyes that suggested he expected that he was about to receive a reprimand. His use of her name was almost a plea. 

“Jack? Tell me what you want.” Phryne took his head in her hands, running a finger down his jawline. 

Jack gulped, “There is one thing, Phryne, that I would, very much, like, to do”

Phryne wasn’t sure what Jack was going to suggest, but felt they were perhaps in a different realm to merely fucking on the kitchen table. “Jack, you can ask for anything you want. If it’s too, involved, we might need to talk about safe words….”

“Safe words?” a look of utter confusion and terror crossed his face. Phryne realised she had gravely erred. 

“Plainly a conversation for another time" she kissed him lightly. "Back to your, desire, Jack. What is it that you want to do?” she smiled at him, “whatever it is, I won’t think any less of you”

“You know I said I could kiss you forever? And that I wanted to touch you everywhere?” Jack looked into Phryne’s eyes and saw nothing but openness and trust.

“Yes?”

“I want to kiss you. Everywhere. Absolutely, everywhere” Jack’s eyes had dilated at the thought. 

Phryne pulled the sash of her robe free, and shimmied her shoulders free of the silk. The robe pooled around her hips, lying partially across the table. She leaned off the table and pulled the robe up, allowing it to rest on the table top behind her. “When you say, everywhere, Jack?” she had a sudden insight that she knew what Jack was trying to ask for. How could he think she would refuse him this? 

“Everywhere. But mostly,” Jack moved his hand, skimming his fingers over Phryne’s waist, moving lower to her hips. He splayed his hand across the top of her thigh, and ran his thumb through her curls, “here”. He swallowed nervously. 

She tilted her head in acknowledgement of his statement. Perhaps not so far from fucking on the kitchen table, Phryne considered. She pushed herself up onto the table, and used her toes to move a chair in front of her. She pushed it away from the table at a slight angle. “Well, as you asked so nicely, Jack” 

She tapped the back of the chair with her toe, indicating that he should sit down. Jack took the seat, adjusting it so he was facing Phryne more fully. She opened her legs, placing a foot either side of Jack; one resting over his shoulder onto the back of the chair, the other dangling lightly off the edge of the table. “Whenever you like, Jack”, she winked at him.

“Yes?” he asked, in disbelief, even despite his position.

“Yes, Jack” Phryne smouldered.

Jack ran his hands up Phryne’s thighs, and spread his hands around her hips. He pulled her to him, and reached up to kiss her lips. When he broke off Phryne teased, “you need to be aiming a bit lower, Jack”

“All in good time, Phryne. I intend to savour this.” Jack ran his fingers down Phryne’s neck, drawing a shudder from her. He kissed her breasts and ran his hands back down to her waist. Phryne lent back, leaning her weight on her elbows. Her entire body was laid out for Jack’s scrutiny. 

Jack found himself being astounded once more by Phryne. She really was the most amazing woman. He kissed his way down the inside of one of her thighs, working his way as far as her knee before transferring his attentions to her other leg, working his way back up her thigh. He paused for the briefest of moments when he reached the top of her thigh, and then nuzzled his nose into her curls, pressing his lips gently to her folds. If he had thought the rest of her was soft and warm, it had been as nothing compared to this. 

He carefully slid his fingers into her folds and opened her wider. He slid his tongue along her. The taste was surprisingly sweet. Remembering how she had shown him she liked to be touched, and how he was able to bring her to climax that way, he moved his tongue upwards, finding the luscious spot towards the very top of her opening. He jabbed the tip of his tongue strongly against the spot, and Phryne cried out. He swirled his tongue around in a circular motion, and Phryne groaned out. 

Jack decided that this was definitely the spot to explore. He was coming to recognise Phryne’s state of arousal, but this intensity was a pleasing development. Realising that dividing his attentions would probably be advisable he briefly removed his tongue, a despairing cry releasing itself from Phryne’s mouth in response. He quickly dampened his own fingers, and delicately circled them around her opening, and stroked the inside of her folds. His tongue continued with it's work, swirling around and over her sensitive spot. 

He reached his free hand up and swept his fingertips across the underside of her breast. Phryne whimpered. Jack returned his attentions to Phryne’s clitoris. He circled his tongue, first in one direction and then in the other. “Jack” cried out Phryne. He could feel her free leg starting to shake, and wrapped his forearm around it instinctively, splaying his fingers across Phryne’s belly. 

Jack had quickly deduced that the movement of his tongue against the sensitive bud drove Phryne crazy. He decided to have some fun. He started to spell out her name with the tip of his tongue. As he reached the end of each letter he suckled gently, ensuring she remained damp. As he reached the final ‘E’, he glanced up. Phryne was staring at him with eyes so dark they appeared black. He paused. 

“Please don’t stop” panted Phryne, her mouth hanging open. He had seemed so nervous, so unsure. His technique suggested an immense proficiency. The sight of him; his head nestled between her thighs, looking at her with hooded eyes, was arousing in itself. “Oh god” she cried, as he held the eye contact whilst he circled his tongue over her once more.

Jack decided to set himself a small challenge. He spelt out eight more letters, suckling after each one, Phryne’s moans becoming louder. His fingers inside her were gently probing deeper, and he could feel her arousal peaking. He closed his eyes for the next four letters, which he suspected would be enough to bring her to her climax. 

As he swept his tongue across, before sweeping down for the first letter, Phryne arched up, thrusting herself against Jack’s tongue. The next letter was three strong strokes; two down and one across. He suckled her eagerly, burying his face deeper into her curls. He felt her start to shake beneath him, her moans becoming cries and her core clamping around his fingers. The third letter was formed with a wide, sweeping, circular movement. He felt Phryne slowly stretching as he made a firm downward stroke with two diagonal slashes to finish his word. She ground out a guttural moan as he jabbed with his tongue one last time. He pressed his lips gently to her and kissed her. 

As she rode out the wave of her climax, Jack carefully freed his fingers from inside her. He swept the same up through her folds one more time, making a satisfied humming sound. He unwrapped his hand which had been bracing Phryne to the table and gently released her leg which had been thrown over her shoulder, kissing the inside of her knee as he did so. 

He pulled himself up and bent over her, kissing her lips gently. She arched into the kiss, the taste of herself prominent on his lips. She smiled as he kissed her. Jack helped Phryne to sit up, and she wrapped an arm around him. He held her gently, caressing her back with his broad fingers. 

“Phryne. I love you” he felt he could afford to repeat himself.

“Jack” she smiled as she uttered his name. 

He reached over for his glass, taking a drink of the champagne, before offering it to Phryne. She took a large swig, and kissed him again. After a few minutes he broke the kiss, taking the glass from her hand and draining the contents. He swapped it for the other glass, and shared it between them. 

As Phryne drained the last of the still bubbling liquid from the glass, Jack bent down slightly, and lifted Phryne over his shoulder, in what he felt, given his lack of practice, was a fair approximation of a fireman’s lift. Phryne gasped at the sudden change in situation. 

He turned her so she was facing the table. “Grab the other glass” he rumbled. He heard her pick up the glass, and spun round to collect the bottle. He transferred it to the hand which was spread across Phryne’s backside, and she cried out as the cool glass met her hips. He gathered up her robe and made to leave the room. “Right, bedroom” he growled.

Phryne’s eyes widened in delight as Jack carried her swiftly back upstairs.


	8. Back to bed....

Jack carried Phryne upstairs and back into her bedroom. He threw her robe onto an armchair that was nestled in the far corner, and moved back to the washstand to deposit the bottle of champagne. He turned and bent his knees slightly, and waited until he heard the quiet clink of the glasses being placed carefully by Phryne on the washstand.

Jack carried Phryne over to the bed and carefully slid her off his shoulder until she was resting on the covers. She looked up at him with barely controlled hunger. Jack wrestled off his shirt and trousers, throwing the items to the floor. Phryne licked her lips at the sight of his erection which had once again developed. He eased himself onto the bed and alongside Phryne. He kissed her lips forcefully. 

“All right?” he asked, running his fingers down her neck, across her shoulders and softly between her breasts. 

“Very. The kitchen table, Jack? Not a one-time offer, just so you know” she wrinkled her nose at him as she smiled. 

Jack smiled, “oh good”. He kissed her again, pleased when Phryne responded enthusiastically. After a few minutes he broke the kiss, running a finger over her cheek. She sighed deeply. Jack noted that her responses were changing as the evening progressed. They were less hurried now; less urgent but not any less intent. 

Jack ran his hand down to Phryne’s curls and ran his fingers through her folds. She was still immensely damp and he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction that it was at least some of his doing. He felt like he had broken through a mental barrier he had erected around himself. Phryne’s upbeat acquiescence to his wish had demonstrated to him that an open expression of his desires could be met with joy, rather than being rebuffed with disgust.

Phryne swept her hands around Jack’s chest and along his arms. She could feel him allowing himself to relax. She guessed that Jack had never been permitted to indulge even his most modest desires, and she felt that the happenings in the kitchen had been something of a release to him. The fact that he turned out to be so damned good at it was a distinct advantage. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Jack?” she asked. 

“I was wondering exactly how flexible you are” Jack rumbled as he swept his palm low over Phryne’s belly. 

Definitely a turning point, Phryne thought. “Well why don’t we see?” she pulled him down into a searing kiss, and felt Jack shift his weight so that he was on top of her. He knelt up and threw Phryne’s left foot over his shoulder, before thrusting powerfully into her. He leant forward, bending Phryne’s leg back so that it was practically skimming her own torso. She moaned as the angle allowed her to feel him even more deeply within her. 

“Jesus, Phryne” Jack responded. The feel of her was incredible; slick and warm and so, so welcoming. He quickly established a firm, pounding rhythm, repeatedly burying himself within Phryne’s welcoming core. 

“Jack” Phryne moaned, her breathing already becoming more laboured. She already felt her pleasure mounting, whipped up by Jack’s careful attentions in the kitchen and his forceful movements now. She responded to his rhythm, her hips starting to buck. As they both continued their movements Phryne wrapped her other foot around Jack’s thigh, clamping him to her even more closely. She could feel the warmth of her arousal spreading throughout her body. She threw her arms around Jack and held him to her as her climax continued in wave after pleasurable wave. “Jack” she moaned in a deep tone. Any remaining tension left her body as her climax continued. It was not the spiking peak she had experienced earlier, but a more enduring reaction that felt like it was focused on a deeper part of her. 

Jack felt that his stamina had improved since their first joining earlier in the evening; perhaps it was Phryne’s more unhurried response to him. He could judge that she was at her peak: the tiny movements of her muscles around him; the splayed fingers that were slightly digging into his back; the fact that her eyes appeared to have gone somewhat glassy; the low gravelly way in which she had voiced his name. He continued his movements, every one eliciting a breathy sigh from Phryne. Suddenly she stilled beneath him, her moans and breathy cries silenced. Jack moved once more and Phryne threw her head forward and gripped Jack to her. 

“More, Jack, more” she managed to grind out the words. Jack gripped her hips and ground into her more forcefully. Phryne looked at him and saw the concentration written across his face. She moaned, loudly. As she felt her hips buck once more, Jack’s strong hands digging into her, she watched him as he spilled within her, his eyes grimacing as the force of his climax rocketed through him. 

“God, Phryne” he managed to voice in between shortened breaths. 

Phryne felt him releasing within her, as she continued to ride her own surging wave. She groaned; a sound so deep and low that she felt it was quite unlike her. 

Jack regained some of his composure and sat backwards, carefully easing Phryne’s leg with him. He kissed the arch of her foot as he released her leg. It hit the bed covers with a resounding thud; Phryne had lost all ability to control matters. He rubbed her leg, fearing it would have lost some circulation. Phryne juddered at the contact of his fingers, appearing to spasm, she was having difficulty with the ability to speak. Her mouth had gone dry, her throat felt tickly and hoarse. 

“Champagne, Jack, please” she managed to find the ability to vocalise her need. 

Jack shuffled off the bed, poured a glass of the bubbly alcohol and returned to Phryne. As he did so he gathered up the blanket which was lying across the foot of the bed and tenderly covered Phryne. He scooped an arm under her and helped her to sit up slightly. He held the glass to her lips as she eagerly quenched her thirst. When she appeared to be sated Jack raised the glass to his own lips and drained the contents. He managed to nudge the glass onto Phryne’s bedside table. Jack held Phryne lovingly, propping himself up with the pillows at the head of the bed.

A few minutes later Phryne had gathered herself enough to be able to tentatively speak. “Bloody hell, Jack”

“Fairly flexible, then?” he quipped.

“Bloody hell” Phryne repeated herself, no ready response being able to form itself in her mind. 

Underneath the warmth of the blanket, Jack tentatively ran a hand down Phryne’s side and across her belly. She responded with a hum and wiggled closer in to him. She felt euphoric, and immensely relaxed. 

Phryne reached up and pulled Jack down into a gentle kiss. In the fog of Phryne’s mind, thoughts began to wander. They had not, actually, done anything that adventurous, and Phryne had barely rolled out her usual bag of tricks. She had barely even touched him as yet, and her exploration of his body was still only just beginning. And yet he had been able to bring her to a deep intensity of satisfaction that she did not always reach with lovers who had dallied longer in her bed. Perhaps, she mused, it was because she had involved her heart as well? It was pounding now; a depth of involvement which she was not used to experiencing. And Phryne realised that she relished this; relished feeling this way, relished the care Jack was lavishing upon her. Far from feeling constricted and vulnerable, she felt free. 

“You are an amazing man, Jack Robinson” she whispered. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, directly above her heart, “see what you have done to me”. 

Jack felt Phryne’s heart pounding in her chest, the thumping so strong it felt like there was nothing between his fingers and the vital organ. He looked at Phryne and saw an openness in her expression that he hoped was a mirror of his own. “Phryne, you are more precious to me than anything in this world.”

“I love you Jack,” Phryne breathed, a wave of tiredness suddenly overwhelming her. She yawned, and snuggled herself closer to Jack.

“I love you Phryne” Jack said, kissing her hair and pulling her so her body was laid across his chest. Phryne felt Jack's heart beating in his chest and smiled at how similar it felt to her own.

Sleep called them both, the mixture of physical exhaustion and emotional honesty overtaking them. They slept peacefully, as the darkness of night drew in.


	9. To sleep, perchance to dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been rumbled; they just don't know it!

Jack felt himself slipping from the warm grip of sleep. As he came to he realised that he was alone. He rolled over as he opened his eyes and carefully looked around. Her robe had gone, he noticed. He sat up, suddenly concerned. He was considering getting out of bed and looking for her when the bedroom door opened and Phryne floated back into the room. She looked over at Jack and smiled brightly.

“Oh, did I wake you?” she asked, moving over to the bed.

“I don’t believe so. But I was wondering where you were.” Jack was relieved that there was no tension between them. 

“Bathroom, Jack” Phryne explained, with a small shrug. Suddenly, Jack became aware of his own need.

“Ah. I should maybe…too ” he gestured in the direction of the bathroom. He rose from the bed, amazing himself with his lack of embarrassment at being entirely naked in front of Phryne. He was wary however of wandering around her house unclothed and reached for his trousers. It occurred to him that at some point he was really going to have to locate where his underwear had ended up. He excused himself to the bathroom, grazing a light kiss to Phryne’s cheek as they passed each other.

Phryne moved over to the window, pushing the net curtain aside to gaze down into the street. It was dark now, the moon fully risen, the stars over the bay twinkling. She loved the views from this room; she could see up and down The Esplanade and the side street, and if she stood on her tiptoes, even down to the beach. It was quiet on the street now; most of her neighbours would be tucked up in bed, gently sleeping. From around the curve of the road, Phryne saw two figures slowly walking, arm in arm. There was a lamppost further down the street, and they stopped underneath it, turning to face each other. 

Jack came back into the bedroom to see Phryne leaning against the window frame.

“All right?” he asked.

“Phryne turned her head and smiled, “Come and look, Jack” she said impishly, reaching her hand out and beckoning him over.

Jack moved over to where Phryne stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her enrobed shoulder as he settled behind her. “What are we looking at?” he asked.

“It’s Dot and Hugh” Phryne’s eyes lit up.

“Should we be watching this?” Jack raised an eyebrow in concern.

“Oh it’s fine, Jack. It’s not like they’re going to do anything scandalous” Phryne wrapped her hands into Jack’s arms. He was so warm, and she sighed in contentment. 

In the street, Dot and Hugh were talking. Hugh was carrying Dot’s basket, but had slipped his free hand tentatively around Dot’s waist. Dot had slid her arms up and around Hugh’s neck. 

“You’ll come and meet me tomorrow?” Dot asked.

“Of course”

“And you’re really all right with coming to the fete?”

“Of course, Dottie. I get to spend time with you, which is my favourite thing in all the world” Hugh bent down and gently pressed his lips to Dot’s cheek. 

Dot blushed furiously, and giggled, “Hugh Collins. You are being forward”. Dot secretly rather liked it when Hugh kissed her, but she knew her mother would not approve. 

“Sorry, Dottie” said Hugh, loosening his arm from her waist. He glanced nervously up the street. He tried not to react when he saw the Inspector’s car parked outside Miss Fisher’s house. 

Dot loosened her grip to walk the final yards to the house, but Hugh resolutely stood his ground.

“Are you not walking me to the kitchen door, Hugh?” asked Dot, a look of fear across her face.

“I think, maybe, not tonight, Dottie? If you don’t mind.”

Dot looked confused. “Why not?”

“Well, it’s just. Erm.” Hugh could feel his panic starting to rise. He suspected that the Inspector had gone straight to Miss Fisher’s house from work, and after his mortifying evening at the Chalet earlier that week, he had a very good idea why. Especially given the way his boss had been behaving since Miss Fisher had popped by the station earlier today. Hugh didn’t understand much about relations after marriage, but he had seen the look in the Inspector’s expression and had gathered that he did not want to be in any way near whatever was going on in Miss Fisher’s house. “I just think… It’s just, you said Miss Fisher was entertaining at home this evening, and she values her privacy, doesn’t she? I wouldn’t want to, disturb her…” Hugh could feel himself drowning. 

Dot narrowed her eyes. It was most unlike Hugh not to walk her to the kitchen door. Sometimes he would come in for a mug of cocoa. That had happened more frequently since they had become engaged; the intimacy of him being in the kitchen with her late at night now more acceptable. Her Miss was in the habit of entertaining gentlemen callers late at night, and Hugh had in fact sat in Dot’s kitchen when men had been upstairs before. Dot wasn’t actually sure whether Hugh was aware of that. They hadn’t talked about ‘marital relations’ at all. Hugh’s fingers had accidentally brushed against the outline of Dot’s breast once, through her overcoat, when he had been kissing her goodnight. Dot had confessed the sin, said three Hail Marys and prayed the Rosary twice. She had not been able to admit to Father Grogan that she had been momentarily exhilarated. Dot knew that her Miss was entertaining tonight, and, more importantly, whom she was entertaining. But Hugh did not know; that much had been made very clear to her. It somehow seemed though as if he did know something; as if there was a reason he was suddenly being more cautious. Dot was in a difficult situation. If Hugh found out through Dot, Miss Fisher would be very unhappy. And an angry Miss Fisher was to be feared. She decided not to press Hugh. 

“You’ll watch me down the street though?” Dot asked nervously.

“Of course, Dottie” Hugh smiled and returned his hand to her waist. He leaned down and carefully kissed Dot on the lips. Dot immediately responded and deepened the kiss. She had to be careful here; they were in the middle of the street, and Hugh always became very nervous about the possibility of being admonished by passers-by. Dottie broke the kiss after a minute and smiled at Hugh. 

“Good night then” she whispered, unpeeling herself from his arms and taking her basket from him. 

“Good night Dot” said Hugh, turning and watching as Dot headed towards the house. He focused his gaze on Dot, and wilfully ignored her walking past the Inspector’s car. Dot barely even noticed as she paused at the corner and turned back to wave at Hugh. He waved back and waited until he heard the back gate open and close before he turned and headed back to the tram stop.

Up in her bedroom, Phryne and Jack had watched the entire scene unfold. When Hugh had bent forward and kissed Dot on the cheek, Phryne had made a tiny ‘aww’ sound as Jack tried not to giggle. When Dot and Hugh had started kissing Jack had coughed and tried to look away. “Really Phryne, that’s my Constable and your Companion. I am really not sure we should be watching them like this”

“Oh nonsense Jack, look how sweet they are” exclaimed Phryne. 

“I’m sure” said Jack, rather distracted by Phryne’s neck as she curved her head to get a better view. 

Phryne flicked the net across the window and turned herself to face Jack as Dot began walking back to the house. 

“So, that’s Dot home. You’re not going to try and slink off, are you?” Phryne asked, suddenly unsure as to whether Jack was as unafraid as he had previously stated.

“I’d rather hoped I could stay” Jack wanted to stay, and he was fairly confident, given the intent he and Phryne had previously stated to each other, that he would was not about to be kicked out and told that it was all over. 

Phryne smiled, “Oh good. Do you have work tomorrow?”

“I don’t” Jack had miraculously got the entire weekend off duty. It was a rare occurrence, and he was therefore glad that Phryne had sashayed into his office earlier today. He was not sure he would have been brazen enough to have propositioned her if she had not made the initial approach.

“Excellent” Phryne flashed a brilliant smile. 

“But my jacket and tie are downstairs. Miss Williams is not daft, I’m sure she can work out those clues. Especially as my overcoat and hat are on your coat stand.” he added.

“Ah. Small confession, Jack?” Phryne wrapped an arm around his chest and tried to retain her focus, “she already knows. That you’re here. Specifically, why you’re here, and that we are, in some as yet undefined way, involved.” 

A look of horror crossed Jack’s face. 

“And she has very specific instructions not to say anything to Hugh. So your Constable’s ignorance can remain intact” Phryne held her breath and waited.

“She knows?” Jack stuttered. 

“She does. And she seems to approve, Jack. So I wouldn’t worry about your jacket giving you away.” Phryne had pressed herself closer to Jack, and was running her hand across his lower back. Oh, there was a delightful hollow at the bottom of his spine. She tried not to sigh. She mostly failed. She looked up at Jack with hooded eyes. 

Jack looked down at Phryne. He was coming to know that look, and he made a mental note that he should renew his membership of the Police Association Sports Club; he was going to need to dramatically increase his stamina. For the moment however he determined to abandon himself to his fate. Stepping away from the window he bent down and kissed Phryne, allowing her to push him towards the bed. She had his trousers off him before he fell backwards onto the duvet and Jack pushed her robe off casting it to the floor.

When they passed out into sleep again sometime later, Jack was resolved that he did not care if the whole world knew what they were up to. As long as he had Phryne wrapped in his arms, little else in the world mattered. He kissed her hair as he fell asleep, Phryne curled up against him. He had never felt more blissfully happy in his life.


End file.
